Get Interested
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Maybe Sasuke's advances were sweet for him, but he always had to ruin something. Involving a jealous Kiba, recurring Ino, and lovestruck Sakura, things do get hectic. Especially when Itachi "tries" (and fails) to give advice. Spin off for the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Let's get to the point. Sakura is friends with Naruto. Naruto is friends with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke had more than a friendship for a little bit. Sakura had small feelings for Sasuke, she figured it'd be betraying Naruto if she acted on them. So she closed them off. There doesn't seem to be that big of a problem, Naruto and Sasuke were still friends, and Sakura was along with the trio. But, there always has to be a problem doesn't there? Yes, there is. In fact, Sasuke started developing feelings for Sakura. Blatantly flirting with her whether Naruto was around or not. His remarks would be sexual or just too cute for her to handle. And while Sasuke had or still has no clue she feels the same, she was sure that Naruto would find out soon enough. Sasuke had taken his flirtatious skills up a notch by leaving roses at her front door, sending her love notes and texts. He even went so far to send her a picture of his abdomen. She never deleted it and it's kind of her home screen. And lock screen, but those are just the schematics. It gets more out of hand from there. He even wrote her a love ballad and sang to her on her doorstep. It was kind of freaky since the only guitar he has had skulls on it (effects of his emo phase). And he kept a rose in his mouth the whole time. At some point, he accidentally swallowed a thorn a choked. But when she went outside to help him, he got up and went in for a kiss. The little faker. It gets harder and harder for her to be able to reject him.

Sakura ignored Sasuke, currently, he was wriggling his eyebrows at her and smiling devilishly, good thing Naruto wasn't around. She took another bite of her apple and groaned. "Ugh, it's white and too hard." Sasuke snickered.

"Like my di-"

"Finish the sentence. I dare you." Sasuke smirked. He would've done it if he didn't see Sakura twitch and see her eye pulsate. Sasuke sighed.

"You _know,"_ he said matter of factly, "This Saturday there's a party at the manor. I'll be the only one without a date, even Itachi has one!" He moved closer to her. " _So,_ if you're not busy, which I know you aren't," Sakura rolled her eyes, "You'll go with me, won't you?"

"No." She said quickly, making Sasuke falter for a second, but regain his reverie. "I have plans."

"With who?" Sakura was sure that was jealousy coming off his voice, but she didn't want to excite herself, he probably didn't mean to sound like that. "Is it with Naruto? Don't lie and say it is. He's visiting his grandpa Saturday." Sakura sucked her teeth. Sighing and looking over at him.

"I'm going...to Los Angelas. To visit my...sick cousin." Sasuke held in his scoff.

He brightened, which caught Sakura off guard. He grinned brightly and his eyes crinkled in delight. "Perfect, I could take you there. It's not too far for me." He turned to a smirk, leaning so close to her that their noses practically touched. She reddened and looked away from his onyx deep eyes. "Besides, there won't be liberal jackasses to keep me from you." He winked and gave her the sweetest kiss on the nose, getting up and walking away.

So yeah, there's that. Harder and harder to reject him. And now he was going to take her to Los Angelas to visit a cousin that she didn't even have. Of course, he always rattles her up so.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed, tossing a ball in the air constantly. He was bored, duh. He can't help but be. Living in the manor was shit, he wishes he could spice things up. Maybe if Sakura was there, but his father was so strict. No ladies past eleven. Eleven is usually when Sasuke has his fun if you know what I mean. He let the ball fall and rolled onto his side. He doesn't exactly know when he started "liking" Sakura. In the beginning, he meant it as a joke and didn't intend to keep it up for so long. He still does mean it as a joke. Right? Right. He has no feelings for Sakura whatsoever. Not in any way, even if he did, it's pretty clear she isn't interested. He thought so before because she blushed at him, but when the next day she started dating Kiba, he was sure that wasn't true. They broke up now, but still. His door swung open a few minutes after by his mother.

"Wow, mom, don't just barge in here. Knock."

Mikoto muttered an apology, "I just came to tell you that your father and I are going out. For our dinner date night." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You came here to tell me that? You could've just sent someone." Mikoto faltered, turning out to walk away. Sasuke groaned and sat up. "Wait." She stopped in her tracks, secretly smirking. "...Sorry, that was rude. I'm just irritable right now."

"That's okay honey. Be safe. And remember the three No's." Sasuke groaned at the thought.

"No girls. No parties. No drugs." He's violated two of three of those (here's a hint, he got just a little high). Mikoto smiled, blowing him a kiss and walking out. Sasuke smirked for himself pulling out his phone to call someone up.

"Hey! No, no, how ya been? Huh, oh god no, as if I'd smash. Okay, anyway, my parents just left, bring over the booze." Sasuke frowned, "Yes, you can bring Ino, but...keep her from me." Sasuke shivered, he didn't want another lecture on how breaking up with her was the worst mistake he could have ever made. Which wasn't, made him realize that there were better fish in the sea. "Ease up on the beer, my dad found some in my fridge the other day. No, you can't have sex in my room! Swear to god, if I ever catch you doing that crap again, I'll _chop your dick off_." Sasuke growled they did it in his room too. He didn't enjoy walking in on Kiba on top of Ino, and the sounds of Ino were enough for him to go berserk. "Whatever...fine. I gotta call Sakura, bye. Why? I'm finessing dude. What, no. I don't fall in love, you know that." Sasuke hung up, he'll convince himself of that too. There was no specific reason that Sakura was on speed dial, it's just boring to type all those numbers. Even if it's only about nine numbers.

"Hey, Saku!"

 _"I told you not to call me that. What do you want?"_

"That's the type of hey I get? Not even a 'hey sexy'?"

 _"I only speak the truth Sasuke. Now, why'd you call?"_

"Well, I'm having a party, you're invited!"

 _"...Party? Isn't that against the three no's?"_

"Nah. My dad changed his mind. He realized I need to scout for girls, no need for a girl with an entrance as dry as the Saharan desert."

Sakura cleared her throat and forgot she heard that. _"Fine. I'm not drinking though!"_

"Great, bye!" Sasuke felt his heart flutter in his chest for some odd reason he wasn't going to consider. He shook off the feeling and jumped up. Only one way to get ready for a party. He knew all about his father's little cellar with drinks and alcohol, even if he refuses to admit it. He let the doors hang open if someone wants something they can grab it. He has plenty of food around too, this should be easy. It was annoying to have to tell all the maids and butlers that they can't tell his father. Some of them vehemently denied and some said that would be against the rules. Eventually, Sasuke threatened to get them all fired and they decided to keep their mouths shut. He wouldn't actually get them fired, he has a way to, but he wouldn't dare. Maybe.

So maybe Sasuke hadn't intended on having such a party. Because halfway through, he was definitely not sober. So answering the door to see Sakura, wasn't the best. Not with the way he was. "Saku, you came!" He slurred.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked in. "Sasuke, are you sure about this? Your parents are really okay with all...this?" She nearly tripped over someone, passed out on the floor.

"Yeah, stop worrying. Get yourself a drink, relax...I'll be right back." Sakura sighed. She was thinking about setting her coat down, but she decided against it when she saw the guy who kept digging through pockets. She groaned when she Kiba, of course, things would get complicated. It sucked that she used to date him, but they broke up and he started dating Ino, she used to be the best friend. They rarely talked now, and it was worse that she clearly still thought Sasuke was a great catch. And constantly threw shade at her on Instagram for not hooking up with him. Because according to her, he clearly likes her. Sakura discarded her tension with Kiba, mostly sexual, and went next to him to grab a drink. Non-alcoholic of course.

"...Hey." She began. Kiba looked over at her and cleared his throat.

"Hi..." Kiba seemed just as awkward. They took a sip of their respective drinks. Kiba having a beer, and Sakura just normal punch, she hoped wasn't spiked. "So...here with anyone?"

Sakura looked up, searching for Sasuke, upon not seeing him she sighed. "Not really." She looked down at her drink. "So, how's Ino?"

"She's...um, good. How's Sasuke?"

"Why would I know? We aren't together you know."

"Woah, don't get so defensive. I know you're not together, I just figured you're good friends. He and I haven't spoken in a while."

"How come?"

Kiba sighed, "Ino." Sakura nodded, understanding. "And thing is, she still likes Sasuke, I know that."

"What? Then dump her!"

"But... _I like her."_ Sakura furrowed her brows.

"You know, just between you and me...I do like Sasuke." Kiba smiled at her. "I know, but...you know how he is. His relationships are always based off-"

"Sex."

"Yeah." They stayed silent for a bit then sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. "Look at us. Talking about who we like instead of acting on it. You know, let's go find those losers. I'll help you find Ino first." They set down their drinks and went left the big party scene to search for Ino. It took a while, but after a few long minutes, they heard very familiar giggling coming from Sasuke's room. It sounded just like Ino, they were both curious as to why she was in Sasuke's room. Kiba and Sakura wished they hadn't opened that door. Ino was clad in her purple lingerie underwear on Sasuke's bed. And worse, Sasuke was on top of her shirtless kissing and sucking at her neck. Kiba's eyes filled with rage, and even though she and Sasuke weren't a thing, so did Sakura's.

"What the hell?!" Ino widened her eyes and pushed Sasuke off her. She seemed genuinely confused that it wasn't Kiba on top of her.

"Kiba! Wait...if you're over there...Sasuke!?"

"Ino!?"

Kiba growled, "Really Sasuke, are you that drunk to mess around with my girlfriend!?"

"...I guess. I thought she was Sakura. Oh, hey Sakura," he waved and winked. Sakura, despite her humor, blushed. Kiba tried to stay calm, and not punch Sasuke's lights out. He grabbed Ino by the hand as gently as he could, not before removing his shirt to cover her body from being exposed at this party. He stormed out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura glared at him, "Sasuke, how could you? Kiba is your friend!" Sasuke seemed uninterested in continuing the conversation and shrugged. Sakura steamed as he stood and stretched, Sakura composed herself from going gaga over his abs. "You're so...you're such a jackass sometimes! You don't care about anyone's feelings, be considerate for once in your life!"

"Well, what do you care? Kiba is your ex-boyfriend, and Ino is your ex-friend!"

"...You just don't get it!"

"Get what!?"

"I like you, okay! So seeing you like that with Ino would get to me! I'm sorry if that's what you want to hear! I'm sorry I ever liked you, I'm sorry I care for you, I'm sorry I'm telling you this! There, are you happy!?" Sasuke widened his eyes. He, for the first time in forever, felt guilty for his actions.

"...S-sakura...I...I didn't know."

Sakura laughed bitterly, forgetting about wiping the tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, I know you didn't. Thanks for this 'great' party, but I need to go. And pretend this never happened." Sakura wiped her running mascara and walked out.

"Sakura! Hold on!" She was gone before he could explain himself poorly. He groaned this wasn't how things should've turned out. Especially since his father and mother just walked in with angry expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Wow. That was dumb of you." Itachi snickered while popping open a can of soda. All he could drink since Monsieur told him it was for his own good.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's not funny! She won't answer my texts or calls, and not even Naruto will tell me where she is!"

Itachi sighed, "Let me tell you a little story. It includes a wooden puppet, that always wanted to be a boy-"

"That's Pinnochio Itachi." Itachi thought about it and nodded.

"Right, wrong story. I'm not completely sober yet. Anyway, remember Kisame?"

"The guy you claimed wasn't your boyfriend."

"He wasn't. Anyway, his goal was to have a quick fuck and be done with me-"

"Not sure I'm comfortable talking about your sex life."

"-He was a real dick. Just like you. Taking advantage and all that. And you know, it hurts to be used. Of course, I didn't take it and did get him back, but that's not the point!"

"And what the fuck is?"

"You were going to use Sakura, and being used doesn't feel good. Soo..."

"So?"

"I don't know, I was just telling a story, find out what the fuck to do." Sasuke groaned and left. Itachi shrugged, picking up his phone to call a certain girl. "Hey, Sakura. No, everything's fine, I'm sober. I was just wondering, have you seen Sasuke?" Itachi held back his laugh. "It's just...he's been missing ever since that party he threw that got him into major trouble. Yeah...can you find him?" Itachi cleared his throat to hide his laugh, "Thanks, you're a life saver." Itachi smiled to himself as he hung up. Now, Sasuke will go looking for Sakura as she is out looking for him, they'll cross paths and makeup. Then Sasuke will owe Itachi a favor, which will probably include lending him condoms, but in the end, he'll also get something. It's a win-win. If the plan works at least.

Sakura may have been worried, but if and when she finds Sasuke, she would still ignore him and just call Itachi to tell him where Sasuke is. He's probably drunk in a bar, she scoffed. That or he's off making out with Ino again. Sakura felt like she was in some sick rom-com and the Rom-Com gods just wanted to make her suffer. She contorted her face in anger. There he is. Sasuke texting on his phone. She jumped when she felt the notification that she got a text. She took her phone out.

 **Sakura, I know you're ignoring me. I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY.**

Sakura angrily typed back, **I know you did. I don't accept your apology.**

 **I was drunk, I didn't know half of what I was doing!**

 **You don't any other time either!**

 **Ouch.**

 **Leave me alone.**

 **WAIT! SAKUUURAAA.**

Sakura put her phone away and turned on her heel angrily. "Wait!" She walked faster, but she knew Sasuke would catch up. He grabbed her shoulder and didn't react when she shrugged him off. She stood there, contemplating if she should leave or wait to hear him out. Or slap him. Sasuke wasn't waiting for her to figure it out though.

"Look...Half of the time- _all of the time_ I'm inconsiderate and don't really consider other people's feelings...including yours. And for that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wouldn't want to even hurt you intentionally. I had no clue that you had feelings for me. And if I'm honest with myself...I like you too."

Sakura sighed and turned around. "Will you be honest with yourself then?"

Sasuke smiled, and he would've leaned in to kiss her if she hadn't slapped him. "I guess I deserved that."

"You sure did jerk." Sakura smiled.

* * *

 **Just an extra gift for taking so long to update!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
